Fast And The Furious: Revised And UnEdited
by Bloody Rose1
Summary: A story about our favorite charactors from our favorite movie. Main pairing - JesseOC (Taya, my own addition to the team)
1. Another Night At The Races

The Fast and the Furious: Revised and Un-edited  
  
Disclaimer: All Fast and the Furious characters and settings belong to Universal and any other companies who took part in the making of The Fast and the Furious. No infringement intended. I own nothing. Pity me.  
  
Setting: Before, during, and after The Fast and the Furious. Although the main elements and turning points of the movie are included, I chose to go about it in a different way.  
  
Summary: Mainly about Jesse and his girl, Taya. Taya has been apart of the team for as long as anyone cares to remember, and has been with Jesse for just as long. Mostly a story about our favorite characters from our favorite movie.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, R in later chapters.  
  
Pairings: Main pairing - Jesse/OC (Taya) Minor Pairings - Dom/Letty, Brian/Mia  
  
A/N: This is my first fic, let alone my first FatF fic. If you like Jesse, you should like this fic (I hope... *bites nails*). Also, I know shit about cars, so if I say something in here that makes no sense what so ever, don't mind me. Enough with the yapping, just read the damn thing!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter 1: Another Night At The Races  
  
Dom's team pulled up between the parking buildings, the countless number of indiscernible racing groups and half-dressed women parting, letting the six cars through without question.  
Not bothering to find parking spaces among the gathering crowd, the team parked in the middle of the street. Dominic Toretto was the first to emerge, his stereo system blasting.  
Immediately flocked to by his usual 'racing whores', he began to greet them.  
  
"Sandra!" He shook her hand, placing the other on her hip.  
  
Letty places herself between the aforementioned Hispanic woman.  
  
"Don't you dogs have someone else's ass to be sniffin' around?"  
  
She looked menacingly at the other gathered girls. The girl on the receiving end of the comment had a flash of anger go through her eyes for a moment, but did not retaliate, choosing instead to say nothing and walk briskly in the other direction. Letty turned to Dom, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I was just talkin'."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just race."  
  
"Alright," Dom sighed, dropping the subject for now. He turned toward the black man standing next to him. "Edward, you in?"  
  
He handed him a roll of bills. "You know it man, it's on."  
  
A young Asian man handed Dom his money without a word, looking too involved with his gameboy to do much else. Dom waited for more takers, and after a few moments he looked around in disbelief. "Oh, come on! Hector, what about you?"  
  
The Hispanic man shook his head. "Nah, man. Not cuttin' my baby loose tonight."  
  
Dom looked over the top of the crowd towards his on looking team. "What about you, Taya?"  
  
The young girl tilted her head forward, looking at him over the top of her green-tinted sunglasses. "Not tonight, Dom."  
  
After trying for several minutes, without luck, he trudged toward his car, leaving his team talking amongst themselves. Taya turned around, looking for her 'mad scientist'. She was about 5'5", and had shoulder length black hair, currently pulled back in a ponytail with forest green streaks in it, matching her Supra. She had a hard body, built from working on cars the majority of her life. She scanned the crowd, her gaze finally falling on Jesse, who was looking under the hood of a canary yellow Eclipse, an on looking amateur anxiously watching, undoubtedly for the verdict on his car. She smiled, the sight sparking a memory of when her and Jesse were about 14, her having recently joined the team. He had been looking under the hood of the new Supra she had won, while trying to explain to her how the NoS tanks would be hooked up to the engine.  
Snapping herself out of her reverie, she walked over to Jesse, her hips swaying in her skin tight black jeans, a few guys looking in her direction, obviously staring at her chest, which was concealed in a sleeveless 'DT Garage' top.  
She leaned against the hood of the Eclipse, noticing how the guy standing by it let out a sigh of relief at what Jesse was saying.  
  
"It'll run you about two hundred for labor and parts. So, you bring it by the garage on Monday, and I'll have it back to you by Tuesday morning, at the latest."  
  
The guy shook his hand before stepping into his vehicle. "Thanks, man, I owe you one." He drove off toward the starting line.  
  
Jesse looked at Taya, as if just noticing she was there. "Hey, Taya."  
She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him with a sweet smile. "Hey, baby."  
  
Jesse frowned at her and took off her sunglasses.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're supposed to wear these in the sun, hence the name."  
  
She scoffed at him at took the glasses back, hanging them on her back pocket. Jesse shook his head.  
  
"Nah, nope, that's not gonna work either."  
  
She raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
He tilted his head, running his gaze over her face to rest on her lips.  
  
"'Cause they might get in the way..."  
  
He leaned forward, meeting her halfway. She tugged on his lips with her teeth, prodding her tongue into his mouth. He let out a low moan in his throat, his tongue meeting hers with equal vigor. He ran his hands around her waist to the small of her back, rubbing his hands under her top while she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands traveled down towards her ass before his left bumped into the top of the sunglasses. He sighed and pulled away, keeping his hands on the top of the curve of her ass.  
  
"See, told you so."  
  
She gave him a wry grin, taking his hand to lead him toward her car. They got in and she quickly drove to the starting line. Jesse got out and joined Vince at the line, both of them cheering as Dom pulled up, while Taya sat with Letty and Mia on the hood of Letty's car.  
After waiting for a few minutes, the walkie-talkie in Jesse's pocket finally spoke up, Leon confirming that all was good to go.  
  
"Alright!" Jesse yelled, and raised his arms to signal the drivers to get ready.  
  
Dom turned on his NoS tanks, Edward said goodbye to one of his whores with a cocky, 'don't worry baby, these fools ain't gotta chance.', and the Asian man turned of his Playstation 2.  
After getting the signals from all three drivers that they were ready, Jesse snapped his arms down and yelled the magic word,  
"GO!" 


	2. Night Life

A/N: I have decided to re-set this story to after the movie took place, since all the ideas I've been coming up with all involve the movie already happening. I'll try to work Taya's absence in the movie into the story somehow. Enjoy the show!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Chapter 2: After Party  
  
Dom had won his race of course, resulting in the weekly ritual of 'party at Dom's'. Dom stood in the kitchen, talking with Letty. Vince was grabbing yet another Corona and Leon was dancing with a rather ditsy blonde. Taya was in the process of telling some horny bastard to move on when she noticed that Jesse was nowhere to be found. She hurriedly pushed the annoying stoner away, and started her search for Jesse, expecting to find him drunk, dancing with some chick. Either that or passed out somewhere.  
She did a quick sweep of the bottom floor, and after coming up empty handed, reluctantly tapped Leon on the shoulder. He turned around, obviously flustered over the blonde who had told him to jerk off moments ago.  
  
"Yo Leon, you seen Jesse around?"  
  
He attempted to stand without swaying, unsuccessfully, and settled for putting one hand on her shoulder and one on the wall while trying to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Nah... Ain't seen 'im since, uh... The uh, race, I think..."  
  
She rolled her eyes at him, not really listening for the fact that he was obviously too drunk to know a carburetor from a tailpipe at the moment. She pulled away from him, causing him to nearly fall over from the lack of support. She sighed and headed towards the stairs, telling herself Jesse was probably at the garage, or had indeed passed out somewhere she hadn't looked.  
She climbed the stairs, heading for her and Jesse's room, looking for a place to escape the noise that threatened to overwhelm her growing headache. She opened the door, planning on collapsing on the bed, but instead finding none other than the illusive one himself drumming away on a keyboard.  
Jesse looked up and briefly smiled at her before returning to the task at hand. She slowly walked towards him, a look of confusion on her face. She peered over his shoulder at the monitor, which was currently showing a document that was explaining something about the compatibility of one human brain to another.  
  
"Jesse... What in the world are you doing?"  
  
He scratched his hair underneath his beanie and turned his chair around to face her.  
  
"I was, uh... Working... On a paper for health class. Mr. Thompson said to have it in by Monday."  
  
He smiled tiredly at her.  
Taya smiled back at him. After realizing that he needed to do something else with his life, especially after the hijackings and drive by's were over, he decided to give high school another try. Through internet classes he was able to work in the garage and attend the weekend races and parties most of the time. The others, much to his surprise, were all for the idea. Taya had been helping him as much as she could between her hours at the store with Mia, and was surprised he hadn't even told her anything about the paper, and even more surprised that he looked to be almost finished with it already. Things like math and science came naturally to Jesse, but subjects like english and government and health were often his struggling points, thus, Taya was very surprised.  
She sat on the bed and faced him, flipping her hair behind her ear in the process.  
  
"You look tired. You should get some sleep, you've got all weekend to do this and I'm sure Dom will understand."  
  
He sighed and turned back to the monitor. His eyes burned just looking at it. He had been working on it since they got back from the races, roughly 3 hours, and he was clearly in desperate need of some shut eye.  
  
"I should really get this finished..."  
  
Taya abruptly stood up and walked to the computer, hitting the save and shut down buttons before Jesse could protest. She took him by the arm and led him towards the bed, practically throwing him on it, and proceeded to undress him like you would a child. While she briefly struggled with the black leather belt buckle of his jeans, he picked his head up and looked at her, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"I always knew you were into the whole dominatrix thing, but do you really need to take it out on my belt?"  
  
She lightly slapped him on the side of his knee as she pulled the jeans off of him.  
  
"You have obviously been working on that thing way too long..." She stopped to take a quick whiff of his jeans, scrunch up her nose, and throw them into the hamper. "And you definitely need a shower, but right now, sleep equals priority."  
  
She tugged him into a sitting position by the front of his shirt and pulled it over his head. After she had completely disrobed him, leaving him clad in only a pair of red plaid boxers, she pushed him back down onto his back and pulled a blanket up to waist, considering it was about 65 degrees in the room.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the forehead, removing his beanie in the process.  
  
"Now get some sleep!"  
  
She walked towards the door and turned off the light, smiling at him as she shut the door behind her.  
  
Jesse lie there for a minute or two before considering what she had said. He was exhausted, but not so much, since he had gotten used to getting along without her there. Her dad had gotten caught, along with his, at one of the many weekend races, and although it had been equally hard for both of them, Taya had taken it pretty badly. She had taken a last minute flight to Phoenix to see her grandmother, not even leaving a phone number, and completely missing the events of the 'Brian Spellner / O'Conner' incident. After a few months, she decided to call her team, just to check up on them, and found them all in a state of panic. Dom's cell had rung in a quiet hospital hallway, where the remainder of the team had been waiting for news of their family. She rushed back to California, and helped nurse Jesse and Vince back to health. Brian had been sentenced to 6 months in a class for undercover agents who lost touch with reality, and had been forbidden to contact the Toretto team, even after clearing their names. His time was almost up, and he finally get to see Mia again. And Taya would finally get to meet the infamous Brian O'Conner.  
Jesse closed his eyes, his brain exhausted, and finally let sleep overtake him. 


	3. Shock to the System

A/N: Sorry the last chappie was so short, I really wanted to get it done by Monday and I was expecting to have all weekend to work on it, but my teachers have succeeded yet again in bombarding me w/ unnecessary homework all weekend!!! I'll try to make this one longer, and PLEASE, R&R!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
Chapter 3: Shock to the System  
  
Brian O'Conner sat in a room full of very irritated looking agents, while trying desperately to listen to whatever the down to earth man in front of him was trying to say. He actually wanted to hear what the ex- agent had to say, not because he actually needed to, just because it was interesting to hear how easily someone could lose touch with reality. But no matter how hard he tried to concentrate, his mind always drifted to one person: Mia. In one week he would be out of here, and a free man once again. Free to do as he pleased, free to see whom he pleased. Free to see Mia again. The bell rang, snapping him out of his reverie. He picked up his notebook, cleverly titled A Lost Agent's Guide To Reality, and hurriedly toward the door of the classroom.  
  
"O'Conner! Didn't you hear me when I asked you to wait?"  
  
Brian turned around to face the bewildered looking professor. He sighed and reluctantly walked toward the teacher's desk.  
  
"No, sorry, must of missed it."  
  
The professor furrowed his brow and opened his mouth slightly, as if to ask him a question, but simply shook his head and sat down behind his desk.  
  
"Brian, I know this isn't exactly your favorite place to be so I'm going to make this quick. You've done exemplary work in this class, you've aced every test I've given and never once couldn't answer a question I've asked. This class clearly isn't for you, so you pass, get out of here."  
  
After a few moments of seeing his former student sit there with a blank look on his face, the professor gestured toward the door, a slight smile shadowing his features.  
  
"You heard me, get outta here!"  
  
Brian walked forward and hurriedly shook the man's hand.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Tanner."  
  
He smiled.  
  
"No problem, but if you don't get out of my class I'm gonna throw you out!"  
  
Brian smiled back at him and walked out of the classroom. He had things to do, to pack. He was sick of this place, but mostly he was sick of being anywhere where Mia wasn't. He quickly packed his things and headed to the airport, planning to catch the next flight to good old California.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Taya blinked her eyes open, squinting slightly from the sunlight that was hitting her eyes, waking her from a rather pleasant dream, guess starring Jesse of course. She felt fingers gently rubbing her abdomen from behind her and smiled. She turned over, flashing Jesse a grin, who gave her one back.  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauty."  
  
Taya gave a very unladylike snort and shook her head.  
  
"Mmm, a sleeping beauty is one thing I definitely am not. You have seen the bed head, haven't you?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow and gestured toward her dark hair, which was currently looking quite frazzled. Jesse smiled at her and shook his head.  
  
"What are you talking about, this is the time when you're most beautiful, when you get all that shit off your face so you can actually see it. Well, maybe not your most beautiful time, that's gonna be whenever this little belly of yours starts to plump."  
  
Taya gave a dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. Jesse, more than anything else, wanted a child. Not yet of course, he was still in high school and neither of them had any time for a baby, but it was one of the things in life he greatly looked forward to.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Mom, if I'm not ready to leave for the shop by 10 Mia will have my head for it."  
  
Taya got off of the bed, but Jesse simply turned over and pulled the covers up to his chin.  
  
"Mmm, paper to finish..." He murmured tiredly.  
  
Taya walked over to his side of the bed and pulled the covers off him, causing him to scrunch into a ball and hold his legs to his chest at the loss of warmth. Taya raised her eyebrows and laughed at the sight he made. Jesse opened his eyes and gave her a weak glare.  
  
"What?"  
  
She managed to stop laughing long enough to tell him.  
"Well your not going to get anything done here!"  
  
She opened her arms wide, gesturing to the bed.  
  
"I'll get up... Eventually..."  
  
Taya shook her head and proceeded to physically drag him out of bed. In spite of his protests, she managed to pull him out of bed and get him into some jeans and a white beater before dragging him downstairs to get some breakfast.  
  
Mia looked up from the stove and smiled as the two 'love birds', as was their common nick name, made their way downstairs.  
  
"Morning, sleeping beauties."  
  
Jesse gave Taya a light slap on the arm as he sat down.  
  
"Told you."  
  
Taya simply smirked as she sat next to him. Mia sat down and ate breakfast with Jesse, Taya, Vince and Leon, Dom and Letty having gone to the garage earlier that morning. After a half hour or so had passed, she happened to glance up at the clock.  
  
"Oh shit," She got up and began to gather all the breakfast dishes and put them in the sink. "Come on guys, we gotta get to the store."  
  
The others all got up and headed out, but Jesse stayed put.  
  
"Sorry, Mi, got a health paper to finish."  
  
Mia stopped at the door on her way out, turning to smile at him. She was happy that he had decided to give school another shot, after all, he was the one of them that had the potential to achieve something greater than working at a garage or a grocery store their whole life. With the exception of her, of course. She knew medical school was her future. Not that being a doctor was her dream, but it was Dom's dream for her, and she at least owed him that. She just wished she had someone she could talk to every once and awhile.  
  
"It's fine Jesse, I'll just tell Dom that it's his fault you're not there because of those damn parties he insists on having every single weekend. You'd think it'd change after 5 years, but NO..."  
  
They smiled at each other and Mia headed out the door. The first thing she saw was Vince and Leon, standing, staring at the driveway. She frowned as she made her way down the steps, watching them.  
  
"Hey guys, what's the..." She looked up at the person emerging from a red sports car. "...matter..."  
  
She held on to the railing, fearing that she would faint. For in her driveway stood none other than the infamous snowman, Brian O'Conner.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed it, this chapter was a wee bit longer than the last two. And now that you've read, REVIEW!!! 


	4. Discontinue Notice

A/N: Sorry, this isn't an actual chapter, but from the clear lack of reviews I've been getting, I've decided to discontinue this story. I figure, there's no point in writing it if no one's reading it. So please, if you are indeed reading this, please read and review my story and tell me if you would like it to continue. I would really like to continue writing it, as I like it very much, but if no one else does, then I will simply let it go and move on.  
  
~*Bloody_Rose*~ 


End file.
